The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series
The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series is the 1st YIFM/Warner Bros./DC Comics crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quintuple feature with The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon (franchise), The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise), The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy and The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle (franchise). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The series focuses on the adventures of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and his partner Kilowog. Jordan steals a space ship controlled by Aya (an AI) and travels to "Frontier Space" together with Kilowog. This is the very edge of the Guardians' territory, where Green Lanterns are being killed by the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus, their leader, wants revenge for the destruction of his world by the Manhunters, created by the Guardians, but who were also shut down by the Guardians. During their adventure, they meet a Red Lantern called Razer. They take him as a prisoner, but eventually adopt him as a teammate after he helps them defeat Atrocitus. Razer also falls in love with Aya, but after Atrocitus' defeat she becomes evil (i.e. corrupted) and decides to eliminate all life in the universe. At the end of season one, Jordan discovers that Aya is born out of a living being and that she is alive. He tries to convince her to end her universal genocide, but fails. Razer gets severely injured when he tries to kill Aya, as she defends herself by firing a laser beam. Hal convinces Aya that what she is doing is wrong and she saves the universe and heals Razer. However, in Aya's anger, she recreated the Manhunters army and downloaded a copy of herself into every single Manhunter. The only solution to shut them down is, in effect, a massive computer virus, that will also destroy Aya. Aya launches the virus and the Manhunters are shut down. However, she also destroys herself and she passes after saying goodbye to Razer. Back on Oa, Razer cannot and will not believe that Aya is dead because she was not a complete robot after all, but alive; and a living being cannot be destroyed by a computer virus. He starts a galaxy-spanning search, in the hope to find her somewhere in the universe. The Green Lantern Corps celebrates their victory. Meanwhile, a Blue Lantern ring follows Razer during his quest, but if he will receive it is left ambiguous. Trivia * Magmion, Lavion, Obscurio, Magor, The Lava Gormiti, Zarc, Jackie Frost, Northwind, the Black Lantern Corps and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will guest star in this series. * Magmion, Lavion, Obscurio, Magor, The Lava Gormiti, Zarc, Jackie Frost, Northwind, the Black Lantern Corps and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will work with Atrocitus and the Red Lantern Corps then later The Anti-Monitor then Aya and the Manhunters. * In the end of the film, Razer will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript # Beware My Power/Transcript 3. Razer's Edge/Transcript 4. Into the Abyss/Transcript 5. Heir Apprented/Transcript 6. Lost Planet/Transcript 7. Reckoning/Transcript 8. Fear Itself/Transcript 9. In Love and War/Transcript 10. Regime Change/Transcript 11. Flight Club/Transcript 12. Invasion/Transcript 13. Homecoming/Transcript 14. The New Guy/Transcript 15. Reboot/Transcript 16. Steam Lantern/Transcript 17. Blue Hope/Transcript 18. Prisoner of Sinestro/Transcript 19. Loss/Transcript 20 Cold Fury/Transcript 21. Babel/Transcript 22. Love is a Battlefield/Transcript 23. Larfleeze/Transcript 24. Scarred/Transcript 25. Ranx/Transcript 26. Dark Matter/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey